Eva Gardiner
Eva Gardiner (née Callero) '''was a witch and a new character introduced in season 2 of ''Witches of East End''. es:Eva Callero Personality Eva was described as an exotic and mysterious woman; sweet, yet sexy, and every guy wants to be with her and every woman wants to befriend her. But there's a danger beneath the surface. Eva was truly a centuries old witch who bargained with a warlock to remain young. She was desperate for a child with a warlock to stay young. Appearance Despite looking like a young attractive woman, she was really an old woman who has placed under a spell and bargained to keep herself young. She was really centuries old and shows her true appearance to Killian and Freya before she dies of old age. Biography Early Life Eva was once a mortal woman who, at some point, met a warlock. He offered her powers and eternal life as a witch and in return she pledged her life to him. Nine months later, she gave birth to her daughter. In order to keep her youth and magic, Eva had to bear the child of a warlock before her previous child died. If she was unable to conceive before her child's death, her powers would vanish and she would die of old age. East End At some point she sensed Killian Gardiner and summoned him to Santo Domingo. After he was left for dead by his brother, Killian washed up on the shore of Santo Domingo where he was befriended by Eva. Eva aided in his recovery and then spelled him to make him fall in love with her. Within a week of meeting they had already gotten married. After revealing herself as a witch to Killian, Eva ultimately helped him discover and cultivate his powers as a warlock. When Freya came to find Killian in Santo Domingo, she revealed that his mother, Penelope, had passed away which led him to return to East End alongside Eva. Once back in East End, Killian began to resist the effects of Eva's magic and he began to see her true form, an elderly woman. After his subconscious tells him to look at his phone he finds a video of himself declaring his love for Freya and warning him not to trust Eva. Killian confronts Eva which leads her to spell him again. It is also revealed that Eva has intentions of becoming pregnant with Killian's offspring. In Sex, Lies, and Birthday Cake, Eva's "grandmother" Alma pays them a visit, it is later revealed in the episode that Alma is in fact Eva's 90 year old daughter. Relationships Past Children It is unknown how many children Eva bore. However, the father was always a warlock. It can be assumed that she had many children over the centuries. Alma Alma was Eva's last child before she died. Eva has stated that Alma was her favorite child out of all of them and they both truly loved each other. Alma supported Eva's decision to use Killian in having another child. However, their attempt was unsuccessful and they both died of old age. Killian Gardiner Thrall, husband, both practice magic and she helped him discover that he is a warlock. It has been shown that she is frequently hiding love potions in Killian's drinks in order to keep him with her. Freya Beauchamp Acquaintances, Freya despises her for marrying Killian. Season 2 Eva/Season 2 Powers and Abilities Eva was a witch. She practiced a form of magic similar to Santería. Basic Powers *Spell Casting' *'Potion Making' * 'Healing' * 'Longevity' (Limited) Individual Powers *'Illusion Manipulation (Limited) *Acidic Blood' *'Telepathic Immunity''' Gallery EvaTrueform.png|Eva's true form Woee 207 05052014 jd 0041.jpg Woee 207 05052014 jd 0383.jpg Woee 207 05052014 jd 0133.jpg Alma.png|Eva & her daughter Evaowl.png Evaspell.gif|Eva casting a spell Acidblood.gif|Eva using her powers Notes * In her tarot reading, Wendy said Killian is protected by an owl. It was later shown that Eva has an owl tattoo. * Bianca revealed via Twitter that the special effects makeup took hours to "age" her. Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Gardiner Family Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters